A process for controlling a system for generating electricity in which a multiplicity of compressors which are connected to a microturbine are selectively turned on and off in response to the level of gas pressure.
Microturbines, also known as turbogenerators and turboalternators, are gaining increasing popularity and acceptance. These microturbines are often used in conjunction with one or more compressors which supply gaseous fuel to them at a desired pressure, generally from about 40 to about 500 pounds per square inch.
The microturbines are often employed in a system comprising two or more microturbines. These systems could be supplied by only one compressor, but such operation often results in too much compressor capacity when less than all of the microturbines are operating.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for controlling the output of a multiplicity of compressors connected to one or more microturbines.
A process for controlling a system for generating electricity, which system is comprised of a first compressor, a second compressor, a first microturbine, and a second microturbine, comprising the steps of supplying a first compressed gas at a pressure of from about 40 to about 500 pounds per square inch from a first gas source to said first microturbine, making a first measurement of the pressure of gas within said first gas source, supplying gas from a second gas source to a first compressor, compressing said gas from said second gas source in said first compressor to a pressure of from about 40 to about 500 pounds per square inch, thereby producing a second compressed gas, supplying said second compressed gas to said first gas source, supplying said second compressed gas from said first gas source to said first microturbine, making a second measurement of the pressure of gas within said first gas source, supplying gas from a second gas source to a second compressor, compressing said gas from said second gas source in said second compressor to a pressure of from about 40 to about 500 pounds per square inch, thereby producing a third compressed gas, supplying said third compressed gas to said first gas source, and supplying said third compressed gas from said first gas source to said second microturbine.